


Casus incurabilis

by evenover, Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pandemics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это Конец,<br/>Это Конец, мой друг. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо пролога

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ВС-09, тема: «Скоро придет конец», вычитан Toffana.

_(Из архивов учебного корпуса Мю, школы св. Брутус_ а)

 

**Служебная записка**

Испытания вируса М501 прошли успешно. Носители доминантного признака М+ чувствуют себя отлично, никаких отклонений в состоянии здоровья не наблюдается, за исключением исчезновения выбросов стихийной магии. Также выяснилось, что вирус эффективно воздействует и на тех, у кого имеется альтернативный признак, доминантный М-: ученики интерната стали менее агрессивными и более коллективно ответственными.

15 мая, 2003 г.

 

**Резолюция**

Объяснить причину заражения вирусом обычных учеников школы Св. Брутуса.

 

**Объяснительная записка**

Не удалось полностью изолировать спецконтингент воспитанников от  
обычных детей, так как столовая и стадион — общие. Кроме того, вирус  
скорее полезен: принимая во внимание тот факт, что в школу св. Брутуса  
поступают дети с повышенной агрессией, сейчас с уверенностью можно  
сказать, что благотворными последствиями действия вируса являются  
значительное снижение процента участия выпускников школы в уголовных  
преступлениях, а также повышение образовательных и спортивных показателей. Также, в отличие от результатов прошлого года, многие выпускники успешно трудоустроены.  
Данные за истекший учебный год (в процентном соотношении от общего числа выпускников):  
Кражи — 32%;  
Тяжкие преступления — 5%;  
Мелкое хулиганство — 47%

В этом году заведены дела только по мелкому хулиганству — 15% от общего числа выпускников. Остальные трудоустроены на разнорабочие специальности.

19 мая, 2003 г.

**Служебная записка**

В связи с новыми обстоятельствами, выявленными при наблюдении за вакцинированными базовым штаммом вируса М501, рекомендуется повторная вакцинация модифицированным штаммом. Предварительный срок готовности к началу вакцинации — 14 июня.

2 июня, 2003 г.

 

**Тетрадь наблюдения, 5-10 июня 2003 г.**

Выбросы стихийной магии участились, также повысилась агрессия у носителей доминантного признака М-. Инфицированные носители рецессивных М+ и М- не показывают отклонений в поведении и состоянии здоровья, но могут являться переносчиками вируса.

 

**15 июня, 2003 г.  
«Sun»**

Медики бьют тревогу: впервые эпидемия гриппа началась так рано…

 

**28 июня, 2003 г.  
«Guardian»**

Премьер-министр объявил чрезвычайное положение в связи с распространением так называемого «собачьего гриппа» и назвал новую эпидемию национальным бедствием…


	2. Из Лондона

***  
Молодого человека с бейджиком «Джеймс Эванс, газета “Sun”, внештатный корреспондент», лежащего в хорошем костюме прямо на асфальте, рвало кровью. Стоящие рядом человек в штатском и группа военных в полном обмундировании растерянно переглядывались. Вроде двинули парнишке не сильно, не должен был получить сотрясение. Первое оцепление сдерживало толпу митингующих, которое он прорвал только для того, чтобы с дурацким вопросом упасть под ноги большой шишке. И получить по мозгам.

— Ты как, парень? — спросил штатский, пока мальчишку обыскивали. Судя по возрасту, только закончил университет. Все они такие — пытаются быстро стать известными, и в погоне за сенсацией готовы рисковать собственным здоровьем.

— Пистолет, — удивился военный, выуживая из внутреннего кармана пиджака оружие, и его товарищи разом направили автоматы на нарушителя. — Пневматика, — дал отбой проводящий обыск. — А это что?

В руках Джеймс Эванс сжимал деревяшку.

— Ми…кро…фон, — выдавил из себя журналист, заходясь новым приступом кровавого кашля.

— Оригинально как, — хмыкнул штатский. — Самодельный диктофон? Талант, — одобрительно кивнул он.

— Там съемочная группа BВC, — предупредили по рации.

Вашу мать, сейчас начнется: «прессу избивают», «нарушение гражданских прав», «прикрываются чрезвычайным положением».

— Ты в порядке, Джеймс? — опять спросил штатский и взглянул на обыскивающего.

— Больше ничего, он чист. Странно.

— Что странно?

— Только ключи от квартиры, но — ни бумажника, ни телефона. Может, его ограбили?

— Джеймс, с тобой все в порядке? Может, доставить тебя в больницу? — повторил штатский.

— Сей…час… — отозвался Джеймс. — Прой…дёт. Бы…ва…ет.

— Ты что, болен?! — штатский напрягся, а военные передернули затворы. От больных всего можно было ожидать.

Но парень не проявлял агрессии, только раскачивался взад–вперед и хрипел. И слушал, как над его головой переговариваются, решая, что с ним делать.

— Может, госпитализировать?

— Больницы переполнены. Да и симптомы у него нетипичные.

— В BBC будут счастливы.

— Плевать, главное, чтобы люди не прорвались сквозь оцепление.

Джеймс выдохнул и постарался выпрямиться. Он не мог сдаться. Только не теперь, когда получил такую нужную подсказку.

— Я в порядке, — выдавил он из себя.

— До дома сам доберешься?

— Да. Сейчас. Сейчас пройдет.

Он мотнул головой. В ушах неприятно звенело, и всё вокруг плыло перед глазами. Только не обморок.

— Воду будешь?

— Да, спасибо!

Ему принесли воды. Дурнота стала спадать. Неужели обошлось? Неужели за Legilimens он заплатил не так дорого, как за аппарацию неделю назад?

— Держи, — ему вернули пистолет. — Только он бесполезен. Обезумевший не испугается и автомата.

— Зато обезумевший почувствует боль, когда ему выбьют глаз, и свалится, не успев причинить боль мне, — процедил Джеймс.

— А ты сможешь? Сможешь выстрелить человеку в глаз?

Джеймс, белый как полотно, судорожно сглотнул: кадык дернулся, а по лицу пробежала дрожь. Но ответил твердо:

— Да.

Шатаясь, он медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Давай, вали отсюда. И больше не попадайся.

 

***

 

Гарри не помнил, как выбрался из того района и сел в подземку. Уже наверху ему повезло, что стреляли на соседней улице, а в заводском квартале никто подозрительный на глаза не попался. Наверное, недавно была облава. Лифт не работал, а в подъезде уже неделю не горел свет. Поднимаясь наверх словно целую вечность, он проклял тот день, когда купил пентхаус в перестроенном заводском здании, а не дом в пригороде.

В квартире стоял кисловатый запах. Надо бы убраться и вынести мусор, но сил нет. Только скинуть пиджак и галстук. Девчонки еще не вернулись. Скверно. У Гермионы с собой хоть мантия-невидимка, но разве она может защитить от пуль или слезоточивого газа? А Луна вообще ушла, захватив собой только баллончик. Гарри проверил порт–ключ, последний, оставленный для Луны. Не взяла. Паршиво.

В аптечке нашлась последняя таблетка аспирина. Гарри выпил её, включил радио и отрубился, даже не разуваясь, под монотонный голос диктора Euronews.

«Премьер-министр заявил, что причин для паники нет. Хотя в столице комендантский час продолжает действовать…»

«Войска отбили Сити…»

«Временно нет связи с Гринвичем и Бексли; в остальных районах всё спокойно».

«Погода умеренно теплая, шестнадцать градусов по Цельсию, осадков не ожидается».

«Генсек НАТО заявил, что следит за ситуацией в Великобритании, переживающей пик серьезной эпидемии. Страны-члены Североатлантического альянса готовы помочь медикаментами, но категорически возражают против возобновления регулярного авиа- , морского и железнодорожного сообщения. По словам заместителя министра иностранных дел Франции, ближайшие страны-соседи озабочены высоким уровнем преступности, являющейся следствием заболевания. «Мы внимательно отслеживаем ту информацию, которая к нам поступает по различным каналам», — добавил дипломат. По его словам, информация, которую Франция получает о действиях правительства Великобритании по нормализации обстановки в стране, ее не ”обнадеживает“».

Проснулся он в полной тишине. Сквозняк шуршал «Пророком» месячной давности, придавленным на столе фляжкой с виски — номер с первыми репортажами о гибели волшебников и списками погибших. В том списке фигурировали и обитатели Норы…

Гарри вышел на лестничную клетку покурить. То ли ему казалось, то ли на самом деле помогало, но обычная мигрень вследствие Legilimens, стократно усиленная из-за вируса, после сигареты утихала. Внизу скрипела входная дверь, сорванная с петель, высоким протяжным стоном, словно оплакивала благополучный дом в неблагополучном месте. Его соседи — преуспевающие молодые специалисты, дизайнеры, адвокаты — когда-то вежливо кивали ему, встречаясь в лифте, но уже много недель он не видел их. И, честно говоря, был этому рад. Тех, кого не убили в уличной потасовке или на пороге собственной квартиры, арестовали и изолировали, а кого-то и госпитализировали. Но всех их в один миг будто бы подменили. Квартиру Гарри еще скрывали магглоотталкивающие чары. Но что будет, когда они спадут? Ведь обновлять их нет возможности…

Еще до того, как дом опустел, Гарри считал, что магглов прокляли, но всё оказалось проще Imperio: чума двадцать первого века — бешенство. Лекарства от «собачьего гриппа» пока не нашли, и здоровым приходилось защищать себя с оружием в руках. Но и здоровые не лучше больных: многие хватаются за оружие, чтобы отомстить за своих близких, убивая врачей.

Две недели назад так отомстили родителям Гермионы.

Хлопнула дверь. Гарри выкинул окурок в пустую банку из-под оливок, прикрученную к перилам, и прислушался. Так и есть, тихие шаги и снова этот стон.  
Не дверь — человек, раненный человек так всхлипывает от боли и шока. Гарри бросился вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

То ли почуяв, то ли разглядев, что темнота перед ним странная, он протянул руку и наткнулся на плечо.

Гермиона!

— О, Гарри, — всхлипнула она, обхватив его руками, и обмякла.

Он успел подхватить её на руки. Страх, что с ней случилось непоправимое и нужно спешить, придал сил, и Гарри бегом, забыв, что недавно сам чуть не потерял сознание, помчался наверх.

Тусклая лампочка — с недавних пор экономили электроэнергию, и часто в сетях было низкое напряжение — выхватывала бледное запрокинутое лицо и кровь на одежде Гермионы. Она пришла в себя, но молчала.

Гарри трясущимися руками стал расстегивать пуговицы, пытаясь найти рану.

— Это не моя кровь, Гарри, — тихо произнесла она.

— Ты не ранена? — тут же обрадованно воскликнул он. — Откуда кровь? Давай-ка снимем эту одежду?

Трясти перестало и от сердца немного отлегло. Он метнулся в ее комнату, достал из шкафа чистую одежду, в ванной раздобыл влажных салфеток, чтобы обтереться. Они давно уже жили в одной квартире и перестали стесняться друг друга. После того как в начале эпидемии Гарри от обыкновенного Incendio полдня выворачивало внутренности кровавыми спазмами, и Гермиона ухаживала за ним, выносила тазы с кровавой рвотой. Без магии и слёз.

— … я не успела добраться до Дырявого котла, пришлось обходить Лестер–сквер, там даже в мантии делать нечего, стрельба постоянно, а потом... — Гермиона всхлипнула и сжала пальцами подлокотники кресла.

Гарри нашарил на столе фляжку, отвинтил крышку и поднёс ко рту Гермионы. Закашлявшись, она сделала пару глотков и мотнула головой.

Ветер подхватил газету и швырнул на пол, но они не заметили.

— Когда я добралась до Котла, вокруг уже была полиция, всё оцеплено… — Гермиона перевела дух. — Мне мальчик рассказал… Найджел, может, ты помнишь? Он в Хаффлпаффе учился, года на два помладше нас… это его кровь… я не уверена, что его спасут, Гарри… там была бойня просто.

Ее трясло, и Гарри молча обнял подругу за плечи. Он научился за эти месяцы молчать тогда, когда человеку нужно просто выговориться, чтобы избавиться от боли или ужаса.

Они вообще многому научились. Снова обходиться без заклинаний, пользоваться маггловской техникой, готовить на газу. Гарри теперь с улыбкой вспоминал своё несчастливое детство. Да, ему приходилось несладко, зато он умел в быту всё делать сам, без магии — спасибо Дурслям. Другим повезло куда меньше, пришлось учиться элементарному: зажигать спички, разбираться купюрах, монетах и пластиковых карточках, пользоваться общественным транспортом. И не забывать, что любое, даже самое простое заклинание, действовало в разы сильней, чем обычно, и опустошало мага. А аппарация могла запросто убить. Плата за эти знания — сотни жизней волшебников.

Те, кто пользовался заклинаниями на уровне рефлексов, и никак не мог отвыкнуть колдовать — рано или поздно умирали. И чистокровные оказывались более уязвимыми, чем полукровки и магглорожденные.  
Поэтому, наверное, и рвануло в Норе…

Руки у Гермионы застыли, поэтому Гарри принёс с дивана плед.

— А Дин? Ты видела его?

— Найджел сказал… Симуса ранило, и Дин увёз его на своём джипе… и девушку Найджела увёз, она вроде была в порядке.

— Та-а-ак… куда он мог его отвезти? В Мунго?

— Не идиот же он… Сейчас в Мунго морг, а не госпиталь.

«Пророк» докатился до кресла, и друзья невольно прочли, в сто первый раз, устаревшие заголовки:

«В связи с эпидемией гоблины закрывают для всех доступ в Гринготтс. Своих сотрудников–волшебников выпускать из здания банка отказываются».

«Уизенгамот прекратил своё существование из-за отсутствия кворума».

 

***

 

Гарри сидел за ноутбуком и читал сайты школ и интернатов по стране. Рядом мерцал думосбор, куда Гарри поместил воспоминания, полученные сегодня днём у чиновника — секретаря чрезвычайной комиссии, расследующей причины эпидемии. Периодически он их просматривал и записывал увиденное.  
По статистическим данным комиссии выходило, что первыми заболели дети.

Были в воспоминаниях чиновника документы с грифом «секретно» об аномальных областях в стране, куда не долетают вертолеты. По координатам Гарри уже распознал в них Хогвартс с Хогсмидом, госпиталь св. Мунго, Министерство, Диагон–аллею и прилегающий магический район Лондона.

Отрывок медицинского заключения весьма заинтересовал его: «Наибольшее число заболевших по-прежнему наблюдается в Лондоне и его окрестностях, Уилтшире, Девоне, Корнуолле, Дорсете, Норфолке и на севере Шотландии», так как во всех упомянутых графствах находились магические деревни. Во всех, кроме Уилтшира, и Гарри не мог припомнить там ничего магического.

Уилтшир… что-то знакомое, где-то он уже слышал про эту местность. Но где? Что? Может быть, это кусочек загадочной мозаики, которой снабжал его в свое время Дамблдор?

Чтобы не гадать, Гарри написал слово «Уилтшир» на бумаге и обвел его пару раз ручкой.

Ничего. Зато можно попытаться по газетным публикациям отследить, какую школу закрыли первой, и добраться до очага заражения.

Ночь заканчивалась, близился рассвет. Гермиона безмятежно спала на диване — уходить в свою комнату наотрез отказалась — когда Гарри, наконец-то, закончил просматривать статьи за последние полгода. И вышел на Уилтшир.

Да, первой закрыли школу в Уилтшире. Обычную общеобразовательную школу. Остальные школы района продолжили работать. Но эпидемия набирала обороты… школы стали закрывать одна за другой. Не сдался лишь интернат святого Брутуса, в котором тоже свирепствовала эпидемия.

Гарри перечитал последнюю статью несколько раз, не веря своим глазам: «И хотя руководство школы святого Брутуса отказалось распустить учащихся по домам, посещать Уилтшир категорически не рекомендуется».

Вон оно! Не Дамблдор, а дядя Вернон и Мардж. Школа для подростков с «неискоренимыми преступными наклонностями», как же, как же. Гарри хорошо помнил, как хлопнул дверью и сбежал из дома тетки перед третьим курсом Хогвартса.

Он нашел полную информацию о школе, включая данные о площади занимаемой ею территории и точные координаты, и, вопреки логике, действуя по наитию, нежели обдуманно, сравнил с координатами аномального участка в Уилтшире. То, что они совпали — сильно озадачило, и Гарри решил утром поговорить о них с Гермионой. Потому что ему ни одного разумного объяснения в голову не приходило.

 

***

Поговорить утром о ночном открытии не удалось. Едва начав завтракать, они услышали издалека, где-то за квартал от дома, треск, неразборчивые крики и громыхание мотора.

Гарри рванул к двери, на ходу хватая куртку, но опомнился и вернулся назад. Рывком открыл ящик письменного стола. Достал мятую пачку сигарет — тот самый порт-ключ, что забыла Луна.

Гермиона молчала — и хорошо, потому что Гарри сейчас никак не смог бы объяснить, почему он сразу решил, что шум и крики имеют к Луне самое непосредственное отношение…

Быстро сбежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгнул через груду хлама на первом этаже и, плечом толкнув тяжелую дверь, выскочил на улицу, глотая холодный утренний воздух и туман.

Луна в рваной мантии, свитере и джинсах, грязных и порванных на коленках — видимо, уже не раз падала,— плелась по дороге, волоча за собой рюкзак. Пряди волос выбились из хвоста и мерцали в утреннем тумане вокруг осунувшегося бледного лица. За ней по пятам издевательски медленно катил огромный внедорожник без верха. Пассажиры внедорожника кричали, улюлюкали и время от времени стреляли ей под ноги. Луна вздрагивала, но продолжала идти вперёд.

Гарри сорвался с места и побежал. Даже в Запретном лесу, даже в лабиринте Турнира трех волшебников он не бегал так быстро и так отчаянно. Время застыло, и ему казалось, что он тоже застыл — слишком медленно сокращалось расстояние между ними. Холодный воздух обжигал легкие, но он не замечал этого.

Прежде чем преследователи успели заметить вторую жертву, Гарри рванул Луну к себе.

— Гарри… — Луна нежно улыбнулась, своими побелевшими и потрескавшимися губами — Гарри мог бы разглядеть каждую трещинку — и достала волшебную палочку. А он, со своей хвалебной реакцией ловца, ничего не успел сделать. Ни крикнуть: «Нет!», ни воспользоваться порт-ключом, ни выбить у нее палочку из рук.

— Bombarda, — прошептала Луна, и когда Гарри рванул порт-ключ, то уже не слышал ни взрыва, ни человеческих воплей.

Он пришёл в себя на ковре посреди квартиры. Луна у него в руках захлебывалась кровью, а Гермиона глухо, по-собачьи выла, сидя тут же рядом и, не веря, что они живы, касалась их, водила ладонью по лбу Гарри и волосам Луны.

— Зачем? Зачем ты это сделала? — горько спросил Гарри. — Я же был совсем рядом…

Он приподнялся на коленях, не выпуская Луну из рук, Гермиона подхватила её с другой стороны, помогая ему придерживать тело, и так вдвоем они бережно перенесли её в его спальню, на кровать.

— Гермиона, что делать? — растерянно спросил Гарри. В горле першило, и отчаянно хотелось закричать.

— У нас не осталось лекарств, Гарри, — Гермиона уже почти не плакала, — мы ничего, ничего не сможем сделать.

Её слова немного отрезвили Гарри.

— Ерунда, она выкарабкается, — уверенно пообещал он.

— После такого заклинания? Ты же знаешь, что не выживают.

— Не знаю! Тащи чистые полотенца, аптечку, выгребем всё, что осталось!

Гарри подложил одну руку Луне под голову, другую прижал к груди, как будто это могло облегчить судороги; ему казалось, что с каждым хрипом, когда кровь, пенясь, струилась по подбородку, тонкой шее, из девушки выходит по капле жизнь.

Гермиона, немного успокоившись, принесла аптечку и вывалила её содержимое на свободную часть кровати.

— Вот, смотри. Бинты и антисептик есть, но кровоостанавливающих и антибиотиков никаких. Надо осмотреть, какие повреждения…

— Снаружи никаких, это внутреннее кровотечение… скорее всего, лёгкие разорваны.

— Если рёбра целы, то еще ничего, а если нет, то дело совсем дрянь…

— Она поправится. Слышишь?

Гермиона кивнула.

Через полчаса кровотечение прекратилось совсем, Луна задышала ровнее. Гарри опустился на пол, рядом с кроватью, не выпуская тонкое запястье из рук, в котором слабо прощупывался пульс. Гарри знал: пока он её держит — Луна не умрёт.

— Нам надо отсюда уходить, Гарри, — тихо, чтобы не тревожить Луну, проговорила Гермиона. — Может, свяжемся с Дином Томасом?

— И куда поедем?

— Конечно, в Хогвартс, куда же еще?

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Хогвартс сейчас — не лучшее место, да и там мы ничего не сможет предпринять.

— Эпидемия коснулась всех, сейчас не время спасать мир, Гарри. Надо выжить. А там нет магглов, да и чары будут действовать ещё не одно десятилетие…

— А тебе не кажется странным то, как влияет вирус на магов и людей? У тех и других будто бы возрастают силы. Только у магов растет волшебство, а у магглов — обычная агрессия? Ты не видишь связи? «Bombarda» Луны… она должна была перевернуть джип, а не взорвать его. И нам надо разобраться, в чём дело, а не прятаться, пока наша магия нас не убила. Вот нутром чую, что ничего хорошего нас не ждет, если мы сами не найдем решения. Ты не согласна?

— Я хочу тебе верить, Гарри. Потому что больше нечему и некому верить.

Она сказала ещё что-то, но Гарри не расслышал: на улице взвыла сирена, и раздалась автоматная очередь. Он опрокинул Гермиону на пол и стянул с кровати одеяло вместе с Луной. Короткие автоматные очереди, тяжелый шум бронетехники и вертолетный треск слились воедино. А когда всё смолкло, тишина оглушила.

 

***

— Гарри… — Луна приподнялась на постели, как будто хотела указать на что-то, но потом обессиленно упала на подушки.

Гарри собирал вещи — они решили всё-таки выбираться из столицы — и, видимо, потревожил её.

— Что? Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Там… в рюкзаке… — Луна облизала запекшиеся губы. — Бумаги.

Она закашлялась.

— О’кей, я посмотрю позже. Здорово, что они у тебя. Тебе нельзя волноваться.

— Ты не понял… это… очень важные бумаги… от Терри… Терри Бута…

— От Терри? Луна, ты молодец, а теперь ложись, поспи...

— Несколько человек… погибли… чтобы доставить тебе… это… а ты не хочешь… даже… посмотреть…

— Я их уже смотрю! Луна, ну пожалуйста, побереги себя, у нас впереди долгая дорога.

Гарри схватил сумку с вещами и рюкзак Луны. На кухне Гермиона просматривала думосбор и его пометки. Он сел рядом, достал одну папку, вторую, пачку бумаг, перетянутую резинкой. Донесения аврората. Архив госпиталя св. Мунго. Копии заключения Министерства образования. Выходило весьма и весьма интересно, и становилось понятно, почему Уилтшир оказался вне зоны действия магглов.

Он собирался уже рассказать о своем открытии Гермионе, как на ноутбуке сработал Скайп.

— Это Дин, — пояснила она.

Гарри схватил наушник с микрофоном.

— Привет, ты подъехал? Отлично. Давай в подземный гараж. Ворота наполовину опущены — машина не пройдет? Ты где? В переулке? Давай к парадной двери, сейчас спустимся. Говоришь, хорошо простреливается, и … что?… о’кей, стой там, сейчас будем.

Он повернулся к Гермионе.

— Бери вещи и мантию-невидимку, а я за Луной.

— Но мне их все не поднять.

— А как же твоя чудо-сумка?

— Забыла, — улыбнулась она. — Не представляешь, так отвыкла от магии за это время, что забыла.

Гарри быстро запихнул бумаги обратно в рюкзак, потуже завязал бечевку, вместо застежки, и пошел обратно к Луне. Завернул ее в одеяло.

Шесть этажей вниз, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.

— Гарри, — прошептала Гермиона, когда они спустились на два пролёта. — А если мы натянем мантию-невидимку на нас троих?

Гарри устало облокотился на стену, чтобы перевести дух и поправить голову Луны на своем плече.

— Мантия древняя, она точно порвется. И давай не шуметь, я подозреваю, т-с-с, что во внутреннем дворе кто-нибудь точно притаился.

— Ладно, стараемся идти тише…

Гарри принял верное решение выходить из главного входа, потому что у лифтового холла и дальше, со стороны заднего выхода, слышались подозрительные шорохи. Когда они подошли к массивным парадным дверям, Гарри осторожно выглянул наружу — пустынно, но это ни о чем не говорит.

— Значит, так, Гермиона, — решил он. — Ты надеваешь мантию и идешь к Дину. Садишься в машину и если ничего подозрительного не заметишь — подъезжаете сюда. Никаких возражений, втроём под мантией мы никак не поместимся. Как только сравняетесь с дверьми – по тормозам и открывайте заднюю дверь, остальное — как получится. Поняла?

Гермиона укоризненно посмотрела на него, но кивнула и молча надела мантию. Потом поднялась на цыпочки, чмокнула в щеку. Дверь скрипнула, они оба вздрогнули, но отступать — некуда. Не возвращаться же?

Медленно потекли минуты ожидания. Каждый миг замирать от страха за Гермиону, только потому, что почудился странный звук, следить за стрелками на часах — тех самых, подарке миссис Уизли на совершеннолетие — так… сейчас нельзя вспоминать о…

Шесть минут тишины, растянутых в годы, еще две — и слышно, как приближается автомобиль. Джип с рекламой «Пицца от Патрика» на борту резко затормозил перед входом. Гарри поудобнее перехватил Луну и рванул вперёд, уже не заботясь о том, с каким грохотом тяжелая дверь ударит о косяк. Три, пять, восемь шагов… чертова клумба, не к добру она тут. Гарри споткнулся, но машина уже совсем рядом, и Гермиона протянула руки, помогая ему положить Луну внутрь, к себе. Гарри захлопнул заднюю дверь и рывком открыл переднюю. Садился он уже на ходу, и правильно, потому что со второго этажа по машине открыли огонь. Одна пуля зацепила зеркало заднего вида, разнеся его в сверкающую крошку.

— Дин, гони, дружище!

— Гоню, блин. Рад тебя видеть, Гарри. — Дин осклабился и нажал на газ, лихо управляясь с рулем, закладывая виражи, чтобы объехать жженые покрышки, развороченный телевизор и другой мусор.

— Нельзя ли так сильно не трясти? У нас же раненый! — крикнула Гермиона с заднего сиденья.

— Дорога такая. Увы, — Дин говорил нарочито спокойным голосом. — Куда едем?

— На запад от Лондона, Ридинг.

— А что там? — деловито осведомился Дин.

— Дом родителей Гермионы, — объяснил Гарри. — Там есть лекарства. С Луной плохо.

— А потом?

— Решим на месте, сперва надо из города выехать. Давай на Тоттенхем, оттуда уже на запад повернём, только Хоммертонский госпиталь надо объехать. Сам знаешь, что за госпитали сейчас.

И Дин больше ни о чем не спрашивал.


	3. Нечаянная помощь

***  
Дорога заняла несколько часов. Их два раза обстреляли, и один раз остановил военный патруль. Гермионино удостоверение медсестры, полученное при помощи родителей почти перед самой их гибелью, и плохое состояние Луны вызвали сочувствие военных и их пропустили, посоветовав ехать осторожней. Когда они добрались до Ридинга, совсем стемнело. К счастью, дом Гермионы находился на восточной окраине, всего в двух кварталах от въезда в город.

— Ты уверена, что дом не разграбили? — этот вопрос мучил Гарри всю дорогу. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел в боковое зеркало и не мог не заметить, как Гермиона прикусила губу.

— В подвале небольшой склад — инструменты всякие, лекарства и прочее… Я закрывала чарами. Даже если дом разграблен, в подвал не попасть.

— Чарами? Кто будет рисковать, снимая их? — заинтересовался Дин. — Кинем жребий?

— Не нужно рисковать, — устало вздохнула Гермиона, — дверь закрыта паролем, а не заклинанием. Я ж для родителей делала. Дин, давай, налево, и тормози у зеленого коттеджа. Гараж внутри, выйду — открою.

— Я останусь в машине, буду караулить её, а то мало ли чего, — предупреждая все возражения, заявил Дин.

— Как хочешь, — пожала плечами Гермиона и раздражённо бросила: — А ужинать ты тоже будешь в машине?

— Брейк, — вмешался Гарри, не давая возмущённому Дину сказать и слова. — Я понимаю, что все устали, но давай, Гермиона, ты отведешь меня в подвал. А ты, Дин, будь начеку, вдруг отсюда придётся быстро сваливать. Что там у тебя с бензином?

— Две канистры в багажнике.

— Может, стоит залить одну в бак? Мы ехали черт знает сколько времени. И хотя я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в машинах, но бензин же должен расходоваться.

— Будет сделано, шеф, — Дин скорчил гримасу, изображающую рвение, а потом весело подмигнул Гарри.

— Хорошо, Гарри, идём. Заодно я посмотрю, нет ли там каких продуктов. — Гермиона открыла дверь и осторожно переложила Луну, уткнувшуюся головой ей в колени, на сидение.

— Гарри, подожди, вдруг пригодится, — Дин нагнулся, распахнул бардачок и выудил оттуда небольшой фонарик.

В дом явно забирались незваные гости. Гостиная выглядела, как поле боя: сломанные стулья, разбитые фотографии и вазы; на стенах следы от пуль и молотка; обрезанные телефонные провода и выдернутая из стен электропроводка.

Дверь в подвал тоже пытались взломать, но куда тупому молотку и лому против чар Гермионы?

Дин оказался прав — фонарик пригодился. Гарри светил, а Гермиона проводила ревизию.

— Антибиотиков мало.

— Плохо. Но, может, хватит, чтобы остановить заражение? Ты слышала, как у Луны хрипит в груди?

— Да слышала я! — Гермиона протянула ему шприц и ампулу. — Оставь фонарь и иди. Я здесь сама…

Она приложила ладони к вискам — напряжение всего дня молоточками било в голову, не давая расслабиться или сосредоточиться.

— Думаю, что нам стоит переночевать здесь, — медленно произнес Гарри, глядя на неё. — Как считаешь?

— Выспаться было бы неплохо. Да и Луна вряд ли вынесет дорогу… а тут спокойно.

— Пойду, сделаю укол и проверю дом.

— Может быть, на втором этаже комнаты в порядке?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Лучше расположиться в гостиной. Ближе к выходу. Ты заканчивай с лекарствами и отдыхай, я сам всё сделаю. Ты потом мне понадобишься.

— Зачем? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Разобраться с бумагами, конечно. Я без тебя не смогу, — Гарри покрутил шприц в руке и улыбнулся: — Без самого лучшего аналитического ума всего магического мира.

— Хватит уже дразниться! — одернула его Гермиона, но Гарри знал, хоть и не видел, что она довольно покраснела.

 

***

Больше часа ушло на уборку: вынести поломанную мебель и вымести мусор, пройтись влажной тряпкой — в такой пыли Луне совсем было нечем дышать. Гермиона принесла сверху подушки и одеяла и комплект постельного белья, застелила диван, и Гарри перенёс Луну.

Себе они постелили на полу, разложив одеяла в три слоя. Теплый плед отнесли в гараж Дину вместе с сухим пайком. Гермиона нашла на кухне хлебцы и орехи, а в подвале сушеные яблоки. На чай и сахар мародёры не позарились, и им удалось заварить полный термос. В кладовке нашлись свечи. Атмосфера стала больше походить на школьную, как тогда, в Хогвартсе, когда в замок ворвался Сириус, и все школьники ночевали в Большом зале, в спальных мешках. Не хватало только сказочного потолка со звездами. Увидят ли они его когда-нибудь?

Хогвартс… волшебникам трудно сейчас находиться в точках скопления магии. Терри Брут погиб, вынося документы из Министерства. Чары и заклинания, наложенные в таком количестве, давят, оглушают и долго никто не выдерживает. Ученики Хогвартса и все, кто смог туда сбежать, жили в теплицах. В замке оставался только Филч, для которого ничего не изменилось, да привидения.

— Что там у тебя? — устроившись на полу и допивая чай, спросила Гермиона.

— Помнишь, что случилось с сестрой Дамблдора?

Гермиона зевнула. Но рассказ Аберфорда в ту самую майскую ночь вспомнила без труда.

— Конечно. Она попала под чье-то заклятье. Несчастный случай.

— Я не про смерть, а про то, что с ней случилось в детстве. Помнишь? Выброс стихийной магии, а потом магия как бы закупорилась в ней, выплескиваясь против желания, когда Ариана волновалась или боялась чего-то.

— И что с того?

— Вот смотри. Докладная записка отдела магического правопорядка, сорок третий год.

Гермиона приподнялась.

— Сорок третий? — переспросила она удивленно.

— Да, сорок третий, — спокойно подтвердил Гарри. — Тогда шла война, и Лондон бомбили. У многих детей из-за сильного стресса случались выбросы стихийной магии. Министерство зафиксировало тринадцать случаев, пять из них закончились смертью ребенка. Вот заключение комиссии из Мунго об одном оставшемся в живых. Сейчас найду… сейчас, — он быстро перебирал бумаги, бегло просматривая их.

Гермиона потянулась и передвинула свечку, чтобы Гарри не произнёс необдуманно: «Люмос». С них хватит и одной Луны. Самой Гермионе, во всяком случае, очень хотелось произнести заклинание.

— Вот! — довольно воскликнул Гарри и принялся читать вслух: — Для наблюдения за физическим и психическим состоянием пациента требуется его дальнейшее обучение в учреждении закрытого типа.

— И где такое находится?

— Вот это как раз и не указано! Но подумай сама, Гермиона, семья Дамблдоров — это особый случай, они и до болезни Арианы жили довольно замкнуто, но остальные? Не может быть, чтобы всех таких детей оставляли дома. А магглорожденные волшебники, осиротевшие в детстве? Сами бы они не выжили в мире магглов. Наверняка бывали случаи, когда магглы отказывались отправлять детей в Хогвартс, но магия-то никуда не девалась, а ребенка никто не учил ее контролировать. То есть…

— У него случались выплески при любой сильной эмоции? — подхватила Гермиона.

— Из-за этого могли возникать проблемы с дисциплиной. Я как-то раз перекрасил волосы учительницы в синий цвет. А однажды, убегая от Дадли, неосознанно аппарировал на крышу. Меня всё детство пугали школой для непослушных детей. Школой святого Брутуса.

— Подожди, одной из тех школ? Из зоны заражения? Где началась эпидемия?

— Именно. И куда сейчас никак не попасть магглам. Аномальная зона.

— Ты полагаешь, за всеми магглорожденными, не попавшими в Хогвартс, следили? И те из них, кто угрожал Статуту о секретности — оказывались в интернате для подростков с антисоциальным поведением?

— Я уверен в этом. Вот смотри. Дело номер триста пятнадцать. Расходная накладная на оборудование корпуса Мю.

— Мю? Потому что там — магглорожденные маги?

— Не знаю. Возможно, — Гарри прислонился к стене, зарываясь обеими ладонями в растрепанные и без того волосы. — Подумай сама, дети с отклонениями магических способностей… сироты или те, чьим родителям проще было отдать их в такой интернат, чем отправить в Хогвартс! По ним, как по самому слабому звену в цепи, можно узнать, как функционирует магия. Тут она прорывается, как лава из вулкана, понимаешь? Чистая магия, доступная для изучения… Просто это так легко, Гермиона, спонсировать подобные исследования, ведь Министерство вряд ли выделяет… то есть выделяло много денег на содержание. И вовсе не обязательно ставить на детях мерзкие опыты, не смотри на меня с таким ужасом. А что, если им пытались помочь, подавить их магию, и невольно выпустили джинна из бутылки? И понятно, почему тогда школа пропала для магглов. Если там были наши, то они установили чары. С риском для жизни. Кстати, Уилтшир ведь рядом, соседнее графство, мы могли бы съездить и всё проверить на месте.

Гермиона долго молчала.

— Хорошо, что ты работал в аврорате, Гарри, — наконец не без удовольствия произнесла она. — Там тебя хотя бы научили работать с архивами без моей помощи. Но вот твои безумные идеи…

Гермиона не договорила, потому что снаружи дома послышались шаги, и в дверь сильно постучали. Она инстинктивно схватила Гарри за руку и замерла, а он медленно вытащил пневматический пистолет

— Есть кто живой? Эй? Алло! Открывайте, давайте, у меня тут ствол в кармане греется.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись. Стук не прекратился.

— Эй, кто залез в дом? Быстро выходи, а то стрелять буду!

Гарри подумал и достал палочку, лихорадочно размышляя, какое заклинание можно применить, не повредив друзьям. Но Гермиона расслабилась, накрыла его руку с палочкой своей ладонью.

— Тссс… Гарри, спокойно, я, кажется, знаю, кто это…

 

***  
Гарри не успокоился, он пошел следом за ней и встал у двери, вплотную к стене, готовый как броситься на помощь, так и не пустить никого дальше порога гостиной.

Он слышал каждый звук, каждое слово. Вот Гермиона надела куртку, вот поправила в рукаве палочку, щелкнула замком. Включила фонарик. Скрипнула дверью.

— Миа? — удивленно спросил низкий мужской голос.

— Марти? Что случилось?

— А ты откуда здесь нарисовалась?

— Здесь мой дом… был.

— То-то и оно, что был. Фигассе расклад, вижу, вроде огонь мелькает. Пацанам сказал… притормозить малек. — Марти коротко свистнул и обернулся к своим спутникам. — Спокуха, это свои. Топайте обратно, я тут перетру и вернусь. Одна, что ли? — обратился он уже к Гермионе.

Гермиона сделала шаг назад, давая соседу возможность пройти.

— Нет, не одна, — Гарри вышел вперёд, пистолет взял в левую руку, а правую положил Гермионе на плечо.

Луч фонарика выхватывал из темноты фигуру гостя. Марти был выше Гарри на голову, широкоплечий, крепкого телосложения, со сбитыми кулаками. Лицо обветренное. В джинсах и клетчатой рубашке с закатанными руками. Настроен вполне дружелюбно. Опасности никакой не представляет. Гермиона не зря пустила его в дом — может, стоит надеяться на помощь? Информацию? И то, и другое сейчас очень кстати.

Марти с ног до головы внимательно оглядел Гарри, невинно улыбнулся и выдал:

— Сестрёнка?

— Марти! — одёрнула его Гермиона. — Это Гарри. Мы учились вместе. А это Марти — мой сосед. Познакомьтесь, ребята.

Гарри очень не понравилось, каким взглядом Марти смотрел на свою соседку. Как его обветренное лицо преображалось, когда она улыбалась. Но он протянул руку. Рукопожатие вышло крепким и уверенным.

— Проходи, — кивнула Гермиона.

— Сюда, — Гарри махнул пистолетом в сторону кухни.

Марти нахмурился.

— Не маши своей дамской сумочкой, сестричка, еще зашибешь ненароком кого-нибудь! — издевательским тоном произнес он.

Гарри весь вспыхнул — а по щекам поползли предательские белые пятна. Но он сдержался, лишь желваки судорогой свело. Тоже мне, профессионал нашёлся. Конечно, так с огнестрельным оружием никто не обращается, не размахивает им. Да, он не умеет обращаться с пистолетом, но этот-то, этот! Спец — и не определил, что у Гарри в руках — игрушка.

Усилием воли он сдержался. И заслужил одобрительную улыбку Марти.

— Если хочешь кого-нибудь на мушку взять, научись сперва правильно держать игрушку правильных пацанов.

Проверяет, понял Гарри. Проверяет на вшивость. Разом стало легче и проще дышать. Да и было в Марти что-то, что весьма и весьма импонировало.

— Пистолет, малыш, — продолжил уже серьёзно Марти, — не мобила и не пилочка для ногтей. Заруби себе на носу. И убери его от греха подальше. Пуля — дура.

Гарри кивнул и положил пистолет на обувную полку.

— Никогда не держал оружие в руках? Ничего, научишься, — Марти хлопнул Гарри по плечу и прошел дальше. — Ох, а это кто у нас? Подружка? У неё что, передоз, что ли?

Марти смотрел на приготовленные на утро ампулу и шприц. Лучезарная улыбка сменилась тонкой линией плотно сжатых губ.

Гарри отвернулся. Взглянул на Луну. Белая, но дышит ровно. Хорошо.

— Она ранена, — быстро заговорила Гермиона, — мы пытаемся ее вылечить.

— Ранена, — присвистнул Марти и деловито продолжил: — Помощь нужна? У меня есть спец по огнестрелам…

— Нет, спасибо, у неё другое, — отрезал Гарри, не поворачиваясь к нему.

— Из столицы?

— Оттуда, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Еле прорвались.

— У нас тут тоже народ стал бушевать, но мы с ребятами организовались и быстро порядок навели. Не терпеть же каких-то психов? — Марти рассеянно озирался. — Вот же уроды, бля! — вырвалось у него. — Прости, Миа. Но такой дом испоганили! Ты это… не думай, это не мои пацаны, это психи транзитом проезжали. Что мы, не знаем, что у стоматологов наркоты нет? А эти искали…

— Зря искали, да. — Гермиона прислонилась к косяку и обхватила себя руками.

— А вы надолго или как?

— Мы ненадолго, — решился Гарри. — Мы одну важную проблему решаем. Задание у нас насчет эпидемии. Выяснить, где всё началось. Вот ездим… измеряем, наблюдаем, пытаемся понять, где источник.

— Правительство вместо Джеймса Бонда послало трёх девчонок? — хмыкнул Марти, и Гермиона метнула на него сердитый взгляд. — Ладно, ладно, Миа. Учёные типа? Ну-ну… изучайте, пока вас не перестреляют всех, — Марти с жалостью взглянул на Луну, свернувшуюся калачиком на диване.

Именно этот взгляд и решил всё.

— Марти, а ты не слышал ничего про школу святого Брутуса? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Марти резко развернулся.

— Как это не слышал? Я учился там. И братан мой, и кузина Мэри. Нас в местный-то интернат, в Ридинге, не взяли — сказали, что наш батя им во как осточертел, ещё в детстве. Так что мы в Брутусе околачивались. В Уилтшире, город Свиндон. Хм, подходящее имечко.

— И как там было?

— Всякое бывало, но мы держались вместе, этому в Брутусе сразу учишься, а коль не мотаешь на ус — сам дурак. Кузину, по правде сказать, я нечасто видал. Только в столовой. Она ненормальная у нас в роду, вся в бабку Сару.

— А что делали ненормальные… — голос Гермионы дрогнул на слове «ненормальные», — в школе? Разве они не должны быть, ну… в больнице?

— Ну, так они и сидели, там, в своем корпусе для фриков. Разные слухи о нём ходили, мы туда даже не лазили. Но их пытались учить, и кто-то из них даже смог оклематься.

— А ещё что-нибудь про них знаешь? — Гарри убрал пистолет в карман и сел на подлокотник дивана.

— Да слухов-то много ходило. Вот только верить им я не верю.

Не густо. Гарри бросил взгляд на Гермиону и решил сменить тему.

— А отчего ты думаешь, что кузина твоя чокнутая?

— Так она с детства такое отмачивала — все угорали. То зыркнет так, и посуда вся на пол, а то мать ей скажет что, той не понравится, так из крана — бац! — и кипяток льется. Мать орёт, с полотенцем за ней гоняется, а Мэри плевать. Мелкая, а шкода ого-го какая. Отца любила, дядьку моего. Бывало, тот выпьет, сядет покурить… только сигарету достанет, а она хлоп! И зажгла ему. Как — никто не понимал. Дядька-то спился вконец от такой жизни. Соседи же… кто смеялся… а боялся, что она им… фейерверк устроит.

Заметив, как переглядываются Гарри с Гермионой, Марти остановился.

— Хотите сказать, вы в курсе, что с ней такое? — удивился он.

— А ты не знаешь, как она сейчас? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Гермиона.

— Не-а. Как началась вся заварушка с собачьим гриппом, так связь и пропала. Тетка пыталась добраться до школы, но ничего не вышло. Боятся туда ездить местные, вот и путают приезжих, мол, потеряли дорогу, найти не можем. А всё просто. Если там и раньше училась шпана, то прикиньте, как она озверела, когда позаразились все…

— А что с дорогами до Суиндона? Проехать можно? — нетерпеливо перебил его Гарри.

— Вы что, очумели? Хотите отправиться в Брутус? — Марти смотрел на них как на полных придурков.

— Может быть, там всё началось, — пояснила Гермиона. — Тогда есть ничтожный шанс разобраться, что к чему. И, может быть, найти вакцину.

Марти почесал голову.

— Давайте баиньки. Мои ребята покараулят дом. А завтра мы вас подбросим до Брутуса. И подсобим, ежели чего.

— Ты хочешь нам помочь! — обрадовалась Гермиона.

— Как будто мне нравится, что творится.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что ты с нами. Самим нам не справиться.

Марти расплылся в ответной улыбке.

— Пацан не так плох, как показался сперва, — подмигнул он Гермионе, кивая в сторону Гарри, — я сердцем чую людей.

 

***

Утром Луне стало легче — антибиотики действовали. Поколебавшись, друзья решили разделиться. Дина оставили с Луной в доме — Марти поклялся, что никто их не тронет, а при случае и защитят. Дин не особо поверил, но ему хватило ума промолчать. Все равно чары внизу работали, и в случае чего Дин с Луной могли бы укрыться в подвале.

Марти при свете дня разглядел пневматический пистолет, и пообещал, что сперва заедут в оружейку. Пистолет оставили Дину.

— Так, пацаны, — влезая во внедорожник, проговорил Марти, — мы помогаем Гарри и Миа. Двигайтесь. Гарри, сзади возле тебя Барри, а Эрни впереди. Тронулись?

Пока они выезжали из города по пустынной дороге, Гарри, сидя на заднем сиденье, задумался, а что их ждет в школе? Живы ли дети? Что случилось с преподавателями? Фантазия рисовала мрачные картины, и он не заметил, как стиснул ладонь Гермионы. Вопрос Марти он пропустил.

—Что? — переспросил Гарри.

— Какой фильм тебе больше понравился? «Поймай меня, если сможешь» или «Банды Нью-Йорка»?

— Ни один не видел. А что?

— Девчонки очень любят эти фильмы, — при этих словах Эрни и Барри загоготали, а Гермиона нахмурилась, но Гарри погладил её ладонь. Не поддаваться на подначки. Проверка продолжается.

Марти бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, глянул прямо в глаза Гарри и невинно поинтересовался:

— Неужели Миа не попросила сводить её в кино на Лео?

— Нет. Мы не часто ходим в кино.

По правде говоря, он не помнил, когда был в кинотеатре.

— Почему? — допытывался Марти.

Гарри задумался. Он и сам не знал — почему. Раньше ему не давали смотреть фильмы Дурсли, в Хогвартсе и после было как-то не до развлечений.

— И «Крепкий орешек» не видел?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нормальное пацанское кино. Не с дамским Ромео, а с настоящим мужиком. Обязательно глянь. Там Брюс Уиллис мир спасает…

— Боюсь, Марти, — вмешалась Гермиона, — подобные сюжеты у нас набили оскомину.

— Умеешь ты, крошка, заткнуть рот.

Марти подмигнул Гарри в зеркале заднего вида.

— Ну, ты и попал, парень. Ничего, я тебе дам кассету, когда вернемся.

Чувствовалось, что его всего распирает, что ему так хочется расшевелить Гарри и Гермиону, всё у них разузнать и обсудить, но он никак не мог найти общих тем.

В итоге Марти врубил музыку и всю дорогу провел, подпевая, иногда коверкая слова. Лишь однажды они насторожились, когда из соседней машины послышался хлопок, глухой, словно выстрел, и Марти ударил по тормозам.

— Стреляют? — испуганно спросила Гермиона.

— Лопнула покрышка, — пояснил Марти. И до самого Суиндона они ехали спокойно.

 

***

— Приехали, — Марти хлопнул по плечу задремавшего Гарри. Тот кивнул в сторону Гермионы, приложил палец к губам, мол, тише, не буди.

«13 калибр», прочитал Гарри. Оружейный магазин. Так-так. Вряд ли у Гермионы есть с собой деньги. У него точно ничего не было — старая карточка, где осталось совсем немного фунтов. Да галлеоны в недоступном сейчас Гринготсе. Но, кроме денег, ведь нужно еще разрешение на покупку оружия. Интересно, можно ли его подделать?

— Мы не будем покупать оружие, — сказал ему Марти. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него. — Что? Откуда узнал, о чем ты думаешь? Да у тебя на лице всё написано.

— Тогда зачем мы сюда приехали? — удивился Гарри.

— Мы приехали сюда его спереть.

— А-а-а, — растерялся Гарри, не зная, что на это отвечать.

Марти понял его неправильно.

— Не боись, — разочарованно протянул он. — Постоишь на шухере.

Гарри лихорадочно соображал и не обратил внимания на его тон.

— И как ты собираешь его спереть? Зайдешь с центрального входа и потрясешь своим автоматом?

— А есть идеи лучше, умник? — раздраженно спросил Марти.

— Есть. Дождаться ночи. Отключить изнутри камеры и сигнализацию.

Марти улыбнулся.

— Отличный план, профессор, а как пробраться внутрь?

— Зайти туда перед закрытием, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— И тебя, конечно, не заметят, как Патрика Суэйзи в «Привидении».

— Я не знаю, как не заметили Патрика Суэйзи, но у нас есть одна штука. В ней человек становится невидимым.

— А-а. Секретная разработка? — деловито переспросил Марти, и Гарри в который раз поразился, что тот ничему не удивляется. — Типа тех, что фокусники используют? Там как-то хитро лучи преломляются…

— Типа, — кивнул Гарри. — Надо решить, кто останется в магазине, и зайти сейчас осмотреться. Лучше послать Гермиону.

— Зачем? Сами не справимся?

— Она умница, всё запомнит. И подозрений не вызовет. Спросит, где ближайшая бензоколонка, расскажет, что её парень идиот, заблудился, и помощи просить не хочет. А дороги опасные…

— Толково придумано, — одобрил Марти. — Как это ты быстро сообразил!

— Жизнь научила, — коротко бросил Гарри.

 

***

Гермиона настояла на том, что в магазине лучше дежурить ей. Мол, она лучше Гарри разбирается в компьютерах, так как в лаборатории, в университете, с подобным уже сталкивалась. Гарри спорить не стал — бесполезно.

Марти, чтобы не терять времени даром, вывез их за город, в чистое поле, поучить правильно держать оружие. Мол, кто знает, как оно ночью сложится.

Перед Гарри лежал автомат, а Марти, описав принцип действия, выдавал последние комментарии.

— «Коммандос» видел? Вот так не делай. Не стреляй от бедра. Держи автомат у плеча, двумя руками.

Гарри снова промолчал, ругая себя, что сразу не объяснил, что видел не так много фильмов, и среди них ни одного про стрельбу. Но он вспомнил Джеймса Эванса, направленные на него дула автоматов, и кивнул. Он знал, как надо правильно, и смог бы повторить.

— Отдача, — продолжал Марти. — Покажется, будто оружие само по себе вырывается из рук. Инстинктивно пугаешься, пытаешь удержать. И зря. Отдача должна быть. Ясно?

— Ясно.

— Прицеливаешься и…

— Жму на курок?

— На курок, умник, ты никак нажать не сможешь, он внутри. Ты можешь его только спустить.

— А это что такое?

— Спусковой крючок. Вот на него можешь нажать. Нежнее, чем гладишь девчачью киску.

Марти улыбался, и Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет. Он опустил голову, стараясь не показывать смущения и не видеть смеющихся глаз «инструктора».

— Понял, — кашлянул он.

— И еще. Вряд ли ты будешь сидеть в засаде, скорее, как все мы, передвигаться, стрелять. Так вот. Бежишь. Остановился. Стреляй после выдоха.

Гарри пытался запомнить всё, получалось не очень. И со стрельбой тоже, мазал он страшно. Гермиона же несколько раз отлично попала, обрадовалась и стала палить в молоко. Но к магазину они возвращались в отличном настроении.

— Вы не снайперы, конечно, — сказал им Марти, — но в упор выстрелить и не промазать теперь сможете.

 

***

В магазине всё прошло гладко, как по нотам. Гермиона отключила сигнализацию, Марти с ребятами выбили окно.

— Быстро грузимся и валим.

Они рассредоточились по торговому залу. Гарри сделал несколько рейдов от полки к багажнику, когда наткнулся на Барри и Гермиону.

— Детка, — говорил Барри, распуская руки, — давай, пока никто не видит. Твой Гарри холоден как рыба, я же вижу, как ты к нему весь день ластишься, а он знай себе смотрит только Марти в рот. Наш Марти, конечно, душа компании, но тебе не кажется, что ты ошиблась с пареньком? Да и тряпка он, ничего не может, уверен, никогда и не дрался.

— Пусти, — потребовала Гермиона.

— На меня, киска, этот тон не действует, я не Марти.

— Пусти, — в голосе Гермионы сквозили панические нотки, и Гарри тут же вмешался.

— Тебе не кажется, Барри, что мы сейчас все заняты другим? Это во-первых. А во-вторых, ты не слышал, что тебе сказала Гермиона? Отпусти её немедленно.

— А то что? — Барри махнул пистолетом, и Гарри стал лучше понимать Марти.

— А то придется сделать вот так.

Гарри в два шага оказался возле них, взял легонько Барри за левую руку, потянул на себя и резко вывернул её.

Барри рухнул на колени, отпуская Гермиону.

— Что ты делаешь, сука? Ты мне руку сломал!

— Что здесь такое? — в проходе возник Марти, быстро оценил ситуацию. Кинул взгляд на возмущенную Гермиону, растрепанную больше, чем обычно, на злого Гарри и только после этого уставился на своего человека.

— Марти, — захныкал тот, — этот столичный хмырь мне руку сломал.

— Я бы на его месте проломил тебе череп, Барри, — холодно отозвался Марти, подошел ближе. — Отпусти его, — распорядился он. — Идите в машину, я вас догоню.

Гарри выпрямился, отпустил руку, и Барри стал разминать кисть.  
Ни Гарри, ни Гермиона с места не сдвинулись, ожидая развязки.

— Ты где должен был находиться, Барри, напомни-ка мне? — со злостью выплюнул Марти.

— На улице.

— На шухере, Барри. На шухере. Так за каким хером ты попёрся сюда? Ты можешь мне назвать хоть одну уважительную причину?

— Да всё равно нету тут никого, тихое место, какие могут быть фараоны…

Барри не договорил, потому что Марти крепко приложил его кулаком.

— По чистой случайности, уёбок, ничего не произошло. Ты завалил дело, свой участок, ты это-то усекаешь хоть?

Барри валялся на каменном полу и скулил.

— Я больше не буду, Марти.

— И ещё, Барри, скажи мне, ты глухой?

— Нет, нет.

— А ты хорошо меня вчера расслышал, когда я сказал, что это свои люди?

— Да, Мар…

Второй удар расквасил Барри нос.

— Прости, Марти, прости, я всё понял. Больше такого не повторится, — Барри шмыгал носом, вытирая кровь рукавом.

— Конечно, не повторится, ведь я тебя сейчас вышвырну нахер.

— Нет, Марти, нет.

Марти приподнял Барри за ворот рубахи.

— А может, пристрелить тебя и оставить тут, на радость фараонам?

— Я всё понял, Марти.

— Вали в машину, и только попробуй ещё раз проколоться, — Марти обернулся к выходу. — А вы чего стоите? Уходим.

— Барри тупой как пробка, — по дороге оправдывался Марти, — только так его можно выучить. А ты молоток, Гарри. Я думал, что ученые ниндзя бывают только в кино.

— Я работал пять лет в одном отделе… оперативником и следователем немного. Нас научили, что можно и нельзя делать, когда… — он запнулся и обругал себя. Чуть было не произнес: «Когда нельзя применять магию».

— Когда нужно действовать тихо? — подсказал Марти.

— Да, — согласился Гарри. — Действовать тихо. И не убивать, только оглушать. Но тут…

— Да, оставлять оглушенного Барри в качестве подарка — всё равно как самим прийти с повинной. Умница, быстро сообразил. Значит, в науку ты ушел из оперов? А что, там не учили стрелять?

— Это не простой отдел. И там учили немного другим вещам.

— Отдел ниндзя? — усмехнулся Марти. — Скажи, только честно, нафиг тебе сдалась наша помощь?

— Ну… — Гарри замялся. — Я не умею водить машину. И стрелять тоже.

— Значит, ты как те умники в покере? Ну те, что сидят с флеш-роялем, а сами строят из себя лохов со швалью, и всех натягивают, срывая банк?

— Прости, я не совсем понимаю сравнение.

— Ты что, не играешь в покер? — Марти от удивления даже замер.

— Нет.

— Да ты что! Все нормальные пацаны играют. Я тебя научу, — Марти пихнул его в бок, и полез в багажник.

— Договорились! — улыбаясь, крикнул ему вслед Гарри.

— Я знала, что он тебе понравится, — тихо проговорила, Гермиона, молча слушавшая весь их разговор. И Гарри понял: она тактично не стала упоминать, что Марти чем-то напоминал Сириуса.


	4. Школа св. Брутуса

***  
Гарри внимательно следил за временем, указателями и дорогой.

— Скоро будет барьер, Марти, — предупредил он. — Весьма неприятный. Тебе покажется, будто впереди дороги нет, будто мы сбились с пути, да и вообще — занимаемся ерундой. Станет тревожно, очень тревожно, даже может стать страшно. И чем дальше будешь ехать, тем хуже придется. Но это всё иллюзия.

— Типа гипноза? — кивнул Марти.

— Не совсем, — поморщилась Гермиона, — Гипноз — никакая не иллюзия, это состояние между альфа–волнами и тета–волнами. Ты его проходишь каждый раз, когда засыпаешь и пробуждаешься. Хорошее состояние такого расширенного сознания…

Гарри остановил ее, сжав крепко руку.

— Да, типа гипноза, — сказал он Марти.

— Барьер, — предупредила Гермиона.

Гарри почувствовал, как его вдавливает в сидение.

Марти дал по газам.

— А вы точно уверены, что у меня иллюзия? — через пять минут спросил он.

— А что ты видишь? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Впереди знак — проезд запрещен и табличка, что дальше обрыв.

— Я уверен.

— Почему?

— Потому что не вижу никакого знака. И таблички тоже.

— А ты точно уверен?

— Марти, табличек нет, — поддержала Гарри Гермиона.

— Что за фигня? Отчего я вижу того, чего нет?

— А почему ты не заболел гриппом? — спросил у него Гарри.

— У меня иммунитет.

— Вот у нас на такие штуки тоже иммунитет.

— Так вот почему сюда никто попасть не может? Правительственные эксперименты!

— Не совсем правительственные, – тихо произнес Гарри. — Долго нам еще ехать? До того корпуса?

— Если ты считаешь, что мы едем по правильной дороге, то минут двадцать от развилки. Через лесопарк.

— Значит, еще минут десять…

— Готовы?

— Знать бы, к чему…

 

***

Они остановились прямо у парадного входа. Корпус выглядел заброшенным, в левом крыле на трёх этажах отсутствовали стекла.

— Гарри, Эрни, Барри — со мной. Автомат, сумку на плечо. Действуем с мозгами. Заходим по одному. Второй прикрывает первого с тыла и справа. Ясно?

— Ясно.

— Миа, садись за руль.

— Я-я-я-я, — Гермиона внезапно покраснела и стала заикаться, — но я не умею водить.

— Это не сложно, детка, садись. Я не буду глушить мотор, но если машина заглохнет, то вынимаешь ключи, вставляешь и поворачиваешь. Вот в эту сторону.

— Вынимаю, вставляю и поворачиваю, — пролепетала Гермиона.

— Так,— Марти присел на корточки, взял ступню Гермионы, погладил щиколотку.

— Что ты делаешь? – взвизгнула она.

— Спокойно. Вот тут слева сцепление. Ставишь ножку на нее, — Марти опустил ногу Гермионы на педаль, — и плавно нажимаешь, — он слегка надавил ей на ногу. — Затем переключаешь скорость, вот там коробка. Давай, крошка, правой рукой, так, молоток. Теперь отпускаешь педаль, — он убрал руку. — И ставишь на правую педаль правую ножку. — Он взял ее правую ступню и поставил на педаль. — Если нажмешь, машина поедет.

— Левую на сцепление, правую на газ, — бормотала про себя, чтобы запомнить Гермиона.

— Руль держи прямо. Там сообразишь, куда его крутить, но тебе его просто нужно держать прямо. Да, педаль тормоза посередине. И пристегнись.

Гермиона испуганно посмотрела не него. «Педаль тормоза посередине» немного выбила её из колеи.

— Захочешь переключиться на другую скорость, выжмешь сцепление, скорость, отпустишь сцепление.

Марти перегнулся и защелкнул ремень безопасности.

— Все будет хорошо, детка, — он поцеловал её в губы. Гермиона опешила, только и успела, что ударить его по плечу.

— Ещё раз, Марти, ты позволишь себе такое, — возмутилась она, — и…

— Знаю-знаю, Гарри из меня отбивную сделает, — улыбнулся ей Марти и потрепал щечку. — Вишенка, — тихо и совсем не похоже на себя произнес он, — береги себя. — И сразу выпрямился, поворачиваясь к своим людям.

— Все готовы? Заходим!

— Прости, Гарри, – столкнувшись с Гарри в пустом фойе корпуса, тихо произнес Марти, — но так она перестала думать, как сороконожка, с какой ноги начинать.

— Она тебе нравится?

— Конечно, нравится. Как такая девчонка может не нравиться? Просто… не пара я ей. Вот ты — пара. Вы даже похожи, я ж сперва подумал, что ты её брат. Только не пудри ей мозги, хорошо? Я же помню, как ты смотрел на блондинку.

Гарри попытался вспомнить, как он смотрел на Луну, и пожал плечами. Рассказывать Марти о Норе, Джинни и Роне, о магах и о том, как их мало осталось — не хватало времени, да и желания не было.

 

***

 

В следующем зале Барри напоролся на натянутую проволоку, которая опрокинула лист железа и пустые бутылки.

— Бля! — выдал Марти. — Не зря я его хотел оставить.

На шум выскочил всклоченный белобрысый парень в пижаме и тапочках.

— Ни с места, — рявкнул он, доставая палочку.

Эрни, Барри и Марти заржали. А Гарри, не веря своим глазам, опустил автомат.

— Привет, Малфой, — засмеялся он. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Поттер? Вот уж точно. Ты в компании магглов. Хотя, чему я удивляюсь? Гриффиндор — это диагноз.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть! — Гарри пересек зал. — Так и знал, что уж ты-то точно не сдохнешь.

— Ты украл у меня реплику!

Они обменялись энергичным рукопожатием.

— Ты один?

— Если бы! Навязался мне на голову твой дружок.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Не понимаю.

— А что тут понимать? Уизел, вывалился у меня в библиотеке, а мне пришлось сюда его переть. Вот уж не думал…

— Рон? Рон тут?! Он жив! — Гарри от счастья схватил Драко за плечи и принялся трясти.

— Тут и жив. Хотя если так будет продолжаться, то недолго. И что ты в меня вцепился? — возмутился Драко.

— Отведешь к нему? — не обращая никакого внимания на слова Малфоя, загорелся Гарри. — Хотя стой. Гермиона. Нужно позвать Гермиону. Тут же не опасно?

— Было. Но мы поставили чары. Хотя детишки здесь, как бомбы с часовым механизмом.

— Никуда не уходи. Марти, держи его на мушке, — пошутил Гарри.

— Как скажешь, — тот сделал вид, что принял слова Гарри всерьёз и поднял автомат.

Драко покосился на ствол в руках маггла.

— Э-э-э, постой, я лучше с тобой.

 

***

Они сидели наверху, в маленькой лаборатории. Марти ушел искать кузину, несмотря на то, что час был ранний, и дети спали, а Барри и Эрни отправились прочесывать лес. Гарри не мог не заметить, что Марти дал им возможность поговорить с глазу на глаз.

Гермиона не отходила от Рона, а тот, бледный и слабый, чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле.

— Мама и папа погибли, — рассказывал Рон ровным, спокойным голосом. — Джордж и Джинни, наверное, тоже. Я выжил только потому, что летал на метле над Норой, и меня взрывом отбросило да и шваркнуло об землю. Очнулся, попытался добраться до Лондона, аппарировать побоялся, полез через камин. А тот сработал криво, привел меня не в «Дырявый котёл», а вот к нему. Я выпал из камина в библиотеке, а там всё разворочено.

— Кто? — спросил Гарри у Драко.

— Отец, — ответил тот, отпивая из фляжки, которую Гермиона достала из своей чудо-сумки. — Не рассчитал силы. Но тогда мы еще не знали, что нельзя колдовать.

Гарри забрал фляжку, тоже сделал глоток.

— А мать — жива?

— Она… — Драко запнулся, съежился, будто бы озяб, — то ли забыла, что нельзя, то ли так не захотела жить. Как магглы.

Они помолчали. Так вышло, что за эпидемию они разом осиротели. И все их прежние разногласия теперь казались нелепой бессмыслицей.

— Мы нашли подземные ходы, — продолжил рассказ Драко, — в поместье оставаться было невыносимо. Магия давила, а этого и так постоянно рвало, видимо, сильно он с метлы навернулся. По улицам ходить стало опасно — магглы обезумели. Ну, через подземные ходы и вышли сюда. А тут всё то же самое. Паника, бешеные магглы. Наш бравый гриффиндорец ничего умнее не придумал, как поставить чары и отгородить один корпус от другого. Но действовал с таким размахом, что прихватил с собой и лес с речкой.

— Зато есть, где гулять, — блаженно улыбаясь, пробормотал Рон.

— А мне пришлось следить за тобой, придурок, чтобы ты не сдох. И детей успокаивать, которых отчего-то никому не пришло в голову обучать магии! И разбираться в записках горе-изобретателей, будь они неладны.  
.  
— А те магглы, что оказались блокированы в другом корпусе, что с ними? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— А мне плевать на них, — невозмутимо бросил Драко. — Нормальные свалили, а на бешеных… плевать.

— И вы так тут и сидите? Возитесь с детьми? — Гарри засмеялся. Уж кто-то, а Рон и Драко мало подходили на роль воспитателей.

— Почему? — удивился Драко. — Мы всё это время пытались восстановить вакцину. По записям из архива. Исследователей мы уже не застали — те, видимо, тоже не поняли, что нельзя использовать магию, когда стали готовить зелье против бешенства. Видели выбитые стекла? Там лаборатория взорвалась. Ну вот, до сих пор в то крыло не заходим.

Гарри смотрел на Рона и Гермиону, слушая вполуха Драко, и улыбался.

— Мы всё пытаемся делать, как магглы, раз не можем по-своему, — продолжал Малфой. — Нашли их алхимические книги. Труднее всего пришлось с постоянным огнем и нужной температурой. Долго искали правильный режим. По очереди дежурим в лаборатории. И сейчас мы уже почти получили правильное зелье.

— Когда оно будет готово? — разом встрепенулись Гарри и Гермиона. Переглянулись. Оба подумали о Луне.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Драко. — Через день, два, неделю. Оно должно стать прозрачным, судя по компонентам и их воздействию друг на друга. Ждём. Дежурим даже по ночам. Вот я как раз собирался спать, а Уизел меня заменит.

— Что же вы не пытались выйти на связь? — вздохнул Гарри.

— Как не пытались? А как вы тогда нас нашли? — встрепенулся Рон.

— Долгая история, как-нибудь потом расскажу.

— Но мы послали Свина! Тот меня нашел, и мы его отправили в Хогвартс. Рассудили, что волшебники в первую очередь туда направятся. Да и совятня там большая. Рядом Хогсмид. Мы ждали помощи каждый день. Уже перестали надеяться, как вдруг приезжаете вы.

 

***

Драко ушёл спать, Гермиона и Рон целовались, и Гарри, чтобы им не мешать, вышел в коридор. И наткнулся на Марти.

— Пошли, — сказал тот, — дунем.

— Что? — не понял Гарри, но поплелся следом. В душе он надеялся, что Гермиона доберется всё-таки до лаборатории, Рон не запорет вакцину, и им не придётся начинать всё с начала.

Они стояли на улице и курили обычные сигареты, и Гарри размышлял, что ему, пожалуй, нравится, как Марти жонглирует словами и смыслами. Кто бы мог подумать, что «дунем» — означает у него вот это?

— Ох уж эти девчонки, — понимающе протянул Марти, — сами не знают, чего им надо. Не бери в голову, ты отличный пацан, выше нос.

Гарри подумал, что он как раз рад за друзей, но вслух отчего-то это произносить не стал. Да и он не то чтобы был счастлив — нет, скорее умиротворен. А Марти, чудак, решил, что Гарри расстроен.

Умиротворение длилось недолго. Ровно до тех пор, пока из леса не показался Эрни.

— Войска. В том корпусе. Я видел, один отряд прочесывает лес.

 

Гермиону оторвали от Рона, подняли Драко.

— Магглы не смогут пройти сквозь чары, — горячилась Гермиона.

— Просто я слабо установил их, нужно обновить, — твердил, как заведенный, Рон. — Это моя вина.

— Пойду сам поставлю. но на этот раз ─ как надо! — угрожал Драко.

— Почему нет? — отвечал Гарри Гермионе. — Ты не виноват, – а это Рону. — Никуда ты не пойдешь, — Драко.

Марти выдержал недолго.

— Гермиона, ты ошибаешься, — заговорил он, и Рон с Драко, не ожидая, что маггл будет что-то говорить на совещании, заткнулись. — Вы же с Гарри привели с собой нас.

— Но отряд…

— Представь, — Гарри понял Марти с полуслова, — что командир отряда — сквиб?

— Ой.

— Вопрос, что будем делать? — спросил Марти. — Позволим им нас эвакуировать или нет?

Гарри посмотрел на лица друзей. Все они думали одно и то же: нельзя, нельзя нарушать Статут. Магглы не должны ничего заподозрить. Не должны найти архив корпуса.

— Нам нужно доварить это зелье, — отчеканил Гарри. — Чтобы самим вылечиться. Если кто-либо из нас сможет без ущерба для себя колдовать — эпидемия, считайте, будет остановлена.

— Ты сказал ─ колдовать? Это типа шутка? — не понял Марти.

— Нет, Марти, не шутка, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Мы все, и твоя сестрёнка тоже, обладаем магическими способностями.

— Хочешь сказать, вы все психи? — хмыкнул он.

— Я колдунья, — серьёзно заявила Гермиона.

— Да хоть мегерой себя обзови, вишенка…

Рон закашлял. Вишенка ему встала поперек горла.

Марти смотрел на них с удивлением, будто ребёнок на новое чудо. Гарри сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Это правда, Марти. Вот почему я не умею стрелять и водить машину. Мне просто не нужно было… зато я мог колдовать.

— А сейчас? — Марти недоверчиво почесал затылок.

— Сейчас любое заклинание слишком дорого обходится. Из-за этого вируса.

— Но не все же болеют…

— Не все, — вмешался Драко. — Не болеют сквибы и магглы с рецессивным признаком. Кстати, ты вполне можешь оказаться сквибом, раз твоя кузина — волшебница.

— Но тогда меня бы не глючило, когда мы пересекали барьер? Ведь так?

— Честно говоря, — признался Драко, — я никогда не интересовался, что могут сквибы, а что нет. Вероятно, для каждого есть своя планка.

— Так что мы будем решать? — прервал их Гарри, и Марти опомнился.

— Я за тебя, Гарри. Если ты считаешь, что вы справитесь, а правительство облажается, значит, так и есть.

— Я за, — кивнул Рон.

— Сам себе не верю, — с отвращением процедил Драко. — За.

Гермиона молчала.

— А ты, Миа? — обратился к ней Марти.

— А что будет с детьми?

— Что с ними будет, если сюда попадут солдаты? — нахмурился Гарри. — Не знаешь? А тебе скажу что. Нас продержат в карантине, и пока мы выберемся — пройдет немало времени. Зелье придётся готовить заново. Причём нам придется уничтожить все бумаги, а так как их видели только Рон и Драко — нужно будет молиться, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. А в это время детей развезут по домам. И рано или поздно стихийные выбросы магии добьют их. Это при условии, что, если военные не начнут стрелять, решив, что мы террористы. А так, не пуская сюда магглов —у нас есть шанс спасти этих детей сейчас. Тут. Так ты с нами?

Гермиона дрогнула:

— Да, Гарри. А зачем нам уничтожать архив?

─ А куда мы его спрячем?

─ В мою чудо-сумку? Забыл, о ней? ─ Гермиона ласково улыбалась

─ Совсем забыл, -- Гарри устало улыбнулся ей в ответ, ─ что мы ещё  
что-то можем без магии…

─ Да уж, Поттер, ─ протянул Малфой, ─ с этим автоматом ты совсем обмагглился.

Гарри оставил его подколку без внимания и повернулся к Марти.

— Если все согласны, ─ пожал плечами тот, ─ тогда нам нужен план..

***

Светало. Марти пошёл смотреть, нельзя ли забаррикадировать холл, фойе и коридоры, а маги, собрав архивные документы, мрачно обсуждали, кто чем будет заниматься.

— В общем, так… — Гарри осторожно всматривался в разбитое окно рядом с дверью корпуса, выходившее в сторону леса. — Скоро военные будут здесь. Рон, ты сказал, что вы попали сюда по подземному ходу?

— Вообще-то это я сказал, — хмуро вмешался Малфой.

— Неважно. Рон и Гермиона, вы собираете детей и отводите их в подвал, к подземному ходу. Сейчас там — самое безопасное место. Да и ничего слышно не будет. Нельзя пугать детей, кто знает, к каким стихийным бедствиям приведут их магические выбросы.

— Но, Гарри… — попыталась возразить Гермиона.

— Не спорь! Тебе, как женщине, дети скорее доверятся.

— А мне что там делать? — недовольно буркнул Рон.

Гарри не стал говорить, что от него немного пользы: он слаб и даже пистолета в руках не удержит.

— Ты будешь защищать детей и Гермиону, если мы не справимся, — просто ответил он.

Рону не понравился решение друга, но он его принял.

— Драко, ты остаешься с зельем. Дежуришь как обычно. Если они сюда прорвутся, ставь чары. Если получится, запароль вход, кто знает, останутся ли у нас силы на Alohomora.

— Тогда, давай сразу решим, какое будет ключевое слово на вход, чтобы магглы случайно его не произнесли.

Гарри думал недолго:

— «Dum spiro, spero».

— Хм, — фыркнул Малфой, — надежда умирает последней, да, Поттер?

— Тебе ли не знать.

— Удачи вам, — просто сказал Драко.

— И тебе, — ответил ему Гарри, и вместе с Гермионой и Роном вышел в коридор.

На лестнице они разделились: Гарри пошел вниз, а Рон и Гермиона за детьми.

 

***

Гарри шёл по первому этажу уже опустевшего здания, нигде не находя Марти. Не выдержал, громко свистнул.

И тут же увидел его. Тот выглядывал из кабинета математики.

— Ну, как у вас дела?

— Отвели детей в подвал, осталось всего ничего — задержать военных…

Гарри остановился, заметив промелькнувшее на лице Марти выражение.

— Я не имею в виду, что их надо убивать.

— Гарри, — с сожалением проговорил Марти, — нас всего четверо. Да, у нас целый арсенал. Но мы ненадолго их остановим. Мы любители, а они профессионалы. Не верь боевикам, где побеждает одиночка — это красивые сказки. Единственный шанс, который я вижу, отвлечь их от школы. Открыть огонь и увести за собой. И ни для кого хэппи–энда не будет.

— Если открыть огонь, то да. У меня другая идея. Мы задержим их по-нашему, без крови.

— И без жертв?

Гарри промолчал. Без жертв — вряд ли получится.

— Поделишься своей идеей?

— Я применю заклинание, — сказал он, — установлю барьер. Он будет вырубать каждого, кто попытается преодолеть его.

Мысль накрыть корпус сплетением маскировочных чар со Stupefy пришла его в голову сразу же. Никто никогда такого не делал, и Гарри не знал, сработает ли. И у него была лишь одна попытка. Одна. После таких заклинаний он не думал остаться в живых.

Марти понял. Он всё отлично улавливал.

— Это рискованно, да? Может, не получится?

— Может, — кивнул Гарри. — Маскировка получится по-любому, а вот Stupefy…

— А что он делает, этот Stupefy?

— Вырубает на какое-то время противника. Причем он вырубит и магглов, и магов, и сквибов. Если наша версия про командира–сквиба верна, то ты после наложения чар выследишь того, на какого маскировка не подействует. И снимешь его. Понял?

— А ты?

Гарри промолчал.

— План не фонтан.

— Зато он не предусматривает коллективное самоубийство, – возразил Гарри. — Пойду, проверю, что в лаборатории.

Оставаться с Марти, который смотрел на него, как на смертника с ужасом и восхищением, Гарри не мог.

В лаборатории он столкнулся с Гермионой.

— Почему ты здесь? А где Рон? Дети?

— Рон справится один, — деловитым тоном сообщила Гермиона, протискиваясь мимо Гарри и столом и направляясь к котлу с зельем.

—И как тебе удалось его уговорить?

— Я ему кое-что пообещала, — хитро улыбнулась Гермиона. Она внимательно изучила зелье на вид и со знающим видом изрекла: — Судя по плотности и консистенции, ничего добавлять не нужно. Можно использовать в качестве катализатора преобразующее заклинание. Сейчас подумаю, какое из простейших не разнесет нам лабораторию…

— Отлично… — Гарри кивнул ей и пошел к двери. Там он остановился и повернулся к Драко: — Выйдешь? Нужно поговорить.

Малфой сердито запахнулся в замызганную серую мантию и направился к нему.

— В чем дело? — спросил он в коридоре.

— Я постараюсь установить на корпус маскировку, переплетенную со Stupefy. Говорю тебе, чтобы ты знал, у вас будет только один выход — через подземелья.

Драко вдохнул воздух, когда Гарри начал говорить про маскировку, и не сразу смог выдохнуть.

— С ума спятил! Думаешь, получится?

— Вот и проверю.

— А почему ты?

— Не понял.

— Опять геройствуешь, Поттер? Слава мальчика-который–выжил иссякла, надо подновить? Решил стать мальчиком–который–умер?

— А ты хочешь так прославиться? — вырвалось у Гарри.

— Почему нет? Я умею накладывать чары не хуже тебя.

Малфой дёрнулся, но Гарри опередил его. Поставил подсечку. Драко упал, и Гарри придавил его колёном.

— Я сильнее, Малфой, так что придётся тебе подчиниться.

— Вот потому, Поттер, ты и должен быть в форме, чтобы помочь тому магглу отразить нападение.

— Нет.

— Заклинание произнести я могу, а дать в морду — нет. Пусти.

— Хорошо, но про заклинание даже не думай.

Они устало сели прямо на пол. Гарри прислушался — всё ли спокойно, не нужно ли ему спешить назад.

 

— Может, я хочу, Поттер, заплатить за грехи семьи.

— За какие грехи семьи? — удивился Гарри.

— О, а ты не знал? Неужели Грейнджер не раскопала? Теряет хватку. Эту школу основал…

— Брутус Малфой! — Гермиона выскочила как чертик из табакерки, размахивая сказками Барда Бидля. — Брутус Малфой, оказывается, основал эту школу. Ой. Вы уже в курсе.

— Уже в курсе.

— Я читала про него в министерском архиве. Странный он был. Считал, будто волшебники, живущие среди магглов, теряют магическую силу и слабеют умственно. Значит, он сделал школу для магглорожденных, а простых сюда стали принимать, чтобы школа стала легальной в мире магглов. А зачем ему магглорожденные?

— Изучать, — пожал плечами Гарри, — почему у них есть магия, а у тех же сквибов — нет. И можно ли передать её от одних к другим.

— Почти угадал, — кивнул Драко, — когда всё закончится, я покажу вам кое-какие бумаги в Малфой–меноре…

Он не договорил, так как услышал два коротких свистка и один длинный. Марти.

— По местам! — скомандовал Гарри.

Гермиона кинулась в лабораторию.

— Если ты хочешь заплатить за грехи, Малфой, то довари зелье. Любой ценой.

Гарри побежал вниз, не замечая, что Малфой кинулся следом.

Марти на месте сидел с автоматом, готовый ко всему. Между деревьями передвигались люди в камуфляже.

Гарри достал палочку, когда увидел Драко.

— Вместе, Поттер. Я, ты, чары со Stupefy.

— Нет.

— У тебя будет шанс выжить, придурок. А я от магглоотталкивающих точно не сдохну, Уизел ничем не крепче меня.

— Марти?

— Я понял, Гарри. Снимаю сквиба. На улицу не выхожу и никого не выпускаю.

— На счет три, Драко. Марти, считай.

— Раз…

Палочки рассекли воздух.

— Два…

Плавные движения руками.

— Три!

— Repello Muggletum!

— Stupefy Repello!

Их голоса раздались в унисон. Гарри видел, как на улице золотые и красные лучи переплетаются в сияющую сетку, и как она поднимается, словно купол, вверх. Сияние ослепляло, а потом раздался гул, и заложило в ушах.

И наступила тишина.


	5. Вместо эпилога

Гарри зашел в кабинет перед лабораторией и обнаружил на столе пергамент, где почерком Гермионы было выведено: «Как в будущем сделать всех магами. Долой дискриминацию». От удивления он сел на пол мимо стула и принялся читать:

_Было выявлено, что существует два альтернативных* признака (часть генома): «M-» — у магглов, и «M+» — у волшебников.  
Примечание: альтернативный — взаимозаменяемый._

_Расшифровка комбинаций:_

_Если «M+» доминантный, то ребенок — волшебник.  
Если «M+» рецессивный, то ребенок — сквиб.  
Если «M-» доминантный — обычный человек.  
Если «M-» рецессивный — тоже, но в браке с волшебником или даже сквибом может родиться ребенок с доминантым «M+» (то есть может родиться волшебник).  
_  
Сквибы, которые стали жить среди магглов, через поколения теряли связи с волшебным миром. А так как от магглов они отличались только крошечным незаметным геном и не обладали способностями к колдовству, то различия между ними и магглами внешних признаков не имеют (уточнение: сквибы могут быть чувствительны к некоторым чарам, заклинаниями и пр.).

Если скрещивать сквибов с магглами, обдающими рецессивным признаком, а волшебников с магглами, обладающими доминантным признаком, а их потомство между собой, то…

Дальше шли громоздкие формулы расчетов вероятностей. И в итоге у неё получилась цифра. «Сто лет правильного планирования обеспечат с вероятностью в 78 процентов, что на территории Великобритании не останется ни одного маггла».

Гарри покачал головой, потянулся за пером и написал сверху размашистым почерком: «Нет, Миа, тогда нам точно всем придет конец».

Гермиона, милая Гермиона, нашла заклинание, от которого её не вырубило, как их, доварила зелье и первая его попробовала. И выходила их тоже она — именно зелье помогло быстрее встать на ноги. Оно же позволило снова колдовать. Дало свободу — Гермиона сразу аппарировала к себе домой за Луной и Дином, а Рон ─ в Хогсмид. Сейчас в Хогвартсе многие поправлялись; те, кто уже выздоровели, готовили зелье для всей Британии…

Они справились, они молодцы…

Заклинания у него с Драко получились, а Марти вычислил сквиба, но убить не смог — рука дрогнула, и ствол повело, но и ранения оказалось достаточно, чтобы вырубить командира и остановить атаку.

Всё получилось, вот только радости Гарри не испытывал. Лишь огромное опустошение, что и миру магглов, и их магическому миру нанесены невосполнимые потери, и всё из-за исследовательской деятельности магов. Это их вина, их ответственность. Они заигрались со страшными силами и не смогли их вовремя обуздать.

Потому рациональный план Гермионы по выведению новой расы его ошеломил.

***

…Луна неслышно зашла в кабинет, села на стул и положила ладонь ему на голову. Гарри прислонился к её бедру, опустил голову на колени.

— Всё будет хорошо. Всё скоро закончится. — Луна стала перебирать его волосы тонкими пальчиками, и Гарри почувствовал, как тепло растекается по телу. И сразу отпустило, как будто именно этих простых слов и прикосновений ему не хватало.

Он умиротворенно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Марти, заскочивший было в комнату, сдал назад.

— Ну, наконец-то, — хмыкнул он, разговаривая сам с собой, — я ж говорю, нормальный пацан, а то уже стал сомневаться, не из этих ли…

**КОНЕЦ**


	6. Приложение

Название: Что такое осень?  
Автор: Танка Морева  
Рейтинг: детям смотреть можно! Взрослым, впрочем, тоже  
Жанр: дилетантский винегрет  
Саммари: несколько осенних дней Гермионы, Гарри и Марти. Как водится - втроем против всех. И как всегда - красота спасает мир, дружба побеждает все препятствия, а любовь добавляет нужную толику горечи.  
Песня: стащили у группы ДДТ  
Кадры из фильмов: тоже стащили 

  
  



End file.
